Weba to apt 13B
by megsy r
Summary: the 13th floor at the windsor has re-opened . This is mostly wizards, but i have a couple of characters coming over from other shows or stories, such as Gwy and characters from Wingin' it and Mia. JALEX


Weba to Apt. 13B

A/N: set and based around the episodes Apt. 13B. Is a Wizards of Waverly place fanfic. Might have some Jalex, or might not. Haven't decided yet. If I do, it won't be anything major, but there may be sex scenes. So skip them if you don't want to read them. I will put a star at the beginning and end of all sex scenes. This story is about the secret 13th wizard floor at the Windsor re-opening. The Windsor has a new landlady, who may not be all she seems. And could Harper be found out about not being a wizard or part of the magic world? Everybody who had an apartment there gets their apartment back. Some residents don't go back to their old apartments and some new residents move in temporarily. We see some faces from other places, such as Gwy from The Gwy, Young Dracula series, and Carl, Porter, Denise and Mia from Wingin' It. Mia isn't actually in the TV series Wingin' it. But in my head I put her there as head. She has a very secretive past. This is a slight crossover fic. Also, Mia, the landlady knows the characters that come over from other places. The Gwy, Young Dracula series is a fanfic series, sort of a spin off or au of young Dracula, and is created by me. You don't have to read any of these stories to understand this one but please do. (Alex and Mason are broken up and Justin and Juliet are as well) Spoilers for The Gwy, Young Dracula series. So actually, please do read the Gwy, Young Dracula series first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Dracula, Wingin' It, Wizards of Waverly Place, or their characters. I own only my own ideas, and the characters of Gwynn and Mia.

Alex and Harper were walking out of the substation to go find something to do, when a flyer blew through the substation door. Alex picked it up and read it aloud.

Alex: Thirteenth floor on the Windsor is re-opening. All previous tenants may have their apartments back. (Squeals excitedly) Oh my god Harper. We can go back to living together in apartment 13B.

Harper: Oh my god, Alex. That's great news.

The girls jump up and down holding hands and squealing excitedly.

Harper: How did it re-open?

Alex: (reading) It says here that it has a new landlady. Thank you, new landlady.

They ran into the house excitedly. Everybody was already downstairs in the substation. Alex waved the flyer around like a maniac.

Alex: Great news guys. The thirteenth floor at the Windsor has re-opened and all tenants get their apartments back. We're moving out again.

Justin: Yes!

Justin did a victory gesture with his hand and started dancing victoriously.

Alex: Oh please. You'll miss me really.

Justin: (scoffs) I will not.

Alex laughs at this and she and Justin pull into a hug.

Justin: Hey do you think there will be any apartments available at the Windsor for new tenants?

Alex: You'll have to ask the new landlady. Her name's Mia. Why don't you come with us?

Justin: Ok.

Alex grabs Justin's hand and drags him out of the substation in the direction of the Windsor. The others roll their eyes and Harper then began to follow Justin and Alex to the Windsor.

AT THE WINDSOR

Alex, Justin and Harper walked through the door and in to the lobby.

Harper: I wonder who the new landlady is and what she looks like.

A girl who looked about Justin's age, maybe a little younger, walked up to them. She was wearing a white long-sleeved top with the word 'angel' in glitter on it, a blue denim skirt that also had 'angel' in glitter imprinted on the back, black leggings and black knee-high leather boots. She had boy-short black hair with a sweeping chin-length side fringe. Her eyes were covered with thick black eye shadow and eyeliner. Her lips were coated with a light pink gloss and she had very pale, white skin. The girl gave them all a bright smile.

Girl: Hi. Can I help you guys with something? (there is a pause and silence.) Oh right. I'm Mia. The new landlady.

Justin: You're Mia? The new landlady?

Mia: Yup.

Alex: Nice too meet you. I'm Alex and the dork is my brother Justin.

Harper: I'm Harper.

Mia: Nice too meet you all. What can I help you with?

Alex: We heard that the 13th floor has re-opened. Me and Harper lived in 13B.

Justin: And I'm looking for an apartment.

Mia: I see. Now THAT is something I can do. You won't believe it. I've actually had some people come in here asking me if this place is a pet shop, an alligator tank, or a porcupine store. What's up with that?

Alex laughs.

Alex: Oh that is just hilarious.

Mia: Yup. Anyways follow me.

They follow Mia into the elevator. Mia clicks her fingers and the 13th floor button appears. She then pushes it. They get out of the elevator onto the 13th floor.

Harper: Looks just like it did before.

Mia: Yup. Now as long as you two are wizards, or part of the magic world, you can have your apartment back.

Harper: Actually-

Alex: (interrupting Harper) Yeah. We're both wizards.

Mia: Ok, here's your keys. And your stuff will be teleported into your room.

Mia hands Alex and Harper their keys.

Harper: Really?

Mia: Really.

Justin: Who by?

Mia: Me of course.

Justin: Um, about me getting an apartment here…

Mia: Right of course. Well, I'm afraid you'll have to wait two weeks. And even then. If everybody decides to come back to their apartments there will be no room.

Justin: I see.

Justin smiles sadly. Alex frowns seeing Justin's sad smile.

Alex: Couldn't Justin live with us?

Mia: Yeah of course. As long as he pitches in with the paying rent and things and you guys don't mind.

Justin: You'd do that for me, Alex?

Alex: Of course.

They stare deeply into each others eyes.

Harper: I mind.

Mia: Maybe Justin and I should leave so you guys can talk this out quickly.

Mia and Justin go down to the lobby. Alex looks at Harper with pleading eyes.

Alex: Please Harper. Come on, it'll be fun. And we'll have more money to pay rent and things so we can party more.

Harper: Well… Ok. But if I ever find him walk out of somewhere naked, then he is out.

Alex laughs.

Alex: That's fair enough.

Xxx

Downstairs in the lobby Mia and Justin are chatting.

Mia: So, yeah. It'd be cool if you could live here. If your sister and her friend don't let you live with them, I'll see what I can do, k?

Justin: Really? Thanks, Mia.

Mia nods smiling.

Mia: Not a problem. Shame about what happened with Gorog.

Justin: You know about that?

Mia: I heard. I would've been there too if I hadn't of been so busy. Sorry. You guys did a great job though. I wasn't really needed.

Justin: That's ok and thanks.

Mia's frown turns back into a bright smile.

Mia: No problem.

Justin: How do you know Gorog?

Mia: I've known him for years. I use to uh follow him. But when I discovered what he did and how he did things. I pulled out of it after a few years.

Justin: I see.

Mia: How about we go see if Alex and Harper have decided yet?

Justin: Ok, sounds good.

Mia looks around and then creates a TV screen showing Alex and Harper in the hallway on the 13th floor. They appear to have stopped chatting.

Mia: K. They're done.

Mia clicks her fingers and the TV screen disappears.

Mia: I can't be asked to take the elevator.

She takes hold of Justin's hand and clicks her fingers and they appear at the side of Alex and Harper in the 13th floor hallway.

Justin: Mia! That was reckless use of magic. You could've been seen. Then we both would've been figured out.

Mia shrugs.

Mia: Wow, you nag a lot.

Alex grins at her.

Alex: You don't know the half of it. I like you.

Mia: Thanks. I like you too.

Alex: That's not necessary.

Mia: Oh believe me, it is.

Alex: Ah.

Harper: Justin. You can live with us.

Justin: Really? Thank you so much.

Mia: Yay. Ooh. You'll need a key as well.

Mia clicks her fingers and a key to enter 13B appears in her hand. She hands it to Justin.

Justin: Thanks. Wait… you did make it so it fit's the lock right?

Mia: Of course. What do you take me for? I do take my job seriously Y'know.

Alex: Excuse my brother.

Mia: Excused.

Harper: Wait. Before there was secret knocks that opened the doors.

Mia: Yeah, I changed it. It was too easy for others to figure out the knocks to unlock the door.

Harper: What if we lose the keys?

Mia: If you drop your keys, they are charmed to automatically appear back in your pocket. If you don't have a pocket they appear in your hand or your shoe.

Harper: Cool!

Mia: Yup.

Justin: And you're the one putting all these charms on things?

Mia: That's correct.

Justin: What kind of magical creature are you?

Mia: (winks) You'll see. Its written all over me.

Justin shakes it off and then rings his parents to tell them the news.

Jerry: Hello?

Justin: Hey Dad. It's Justin. I got a shared apartment.

Jerry: That's great son. Wait, who are you sharing with?

Justin: Alex and Harper.

Jerry: well good luck with that.

Justin: Thanks, I'll need it.

Jerry: Are you guys coming over to get your stuff?

Justin: No, Mia, the landlady is teleporting it over.

Jerry: Oh. Well we'd like to see you guys. Before you move out again. You think Mia could teleport us there as well?

Jerry laughs.

Mia: Yes. Sorry, I started listening when I heard my name.

Justin: It's Ok.

Mia clicks her fingers and Jerry, Theresa and Max appear in the hallway. So does Alex, Justin and Harper's luggage. Mia waves at Jerry, Max and Theresa.

Mia: Hi, I'm Mia.

Jerry: Jerry.

Theresa: Theresa.

Max: Max.

Jerry: You actually teleported us here?

Mia: Yup.

Jerry: That's awesome. I wish I could do that. I'd never have to walk again.

Mia rolls her eyes.

Mia: In the apartment with you.

She clicks her fingers and all of them and the luggage appears in the apartment. The luggage then packs itself away as the family chat. Mia rubs her hands together and walks down to the lobby.

Xxx

IN APARTMENT 13B

Theresa notices the stuff packing itself away.

Theresa: wow. Maybe I should hire her to clean my house and put things away there.

Jerry: Yeah. Can we take her home?

Justin: No dad, you can't. Besides, she's reckless with magic. It'd be like having Alex back.

Justin and Alex stick their tongues out at each other.

Max: How do you know she's reckless with magic?

Justin: Well, we were in the lobby. No-one was there but anybody could have walked in. I mean-

Alex: Justin!

Justin: Right. She created a TV screen showing us what Alex and Harper were doing.

Harper: She was spying on us.

Justin: Yup. Then she made it disappear and teleported us up to the 13th floor because she couldn't be bothered to take the elevator.

Jerry: Sounds like Alex.

Alex: Hey.

Justin: Exactly.

Harper: Wow. I'm going to have a hard time putting up living with these two, aren't I?

They all nod their heads and mutter 'yeah's' in agreement.

Xxxx

The next day Justin woke up early and got into the shower. Harper wasn't up yet and neither was Alex. He got undressed and walked into the walk-in shower turning the water on and adjusting. That was when one of the girls decided to enter the room.

Justin: Hello?

Alex: Justin? What are you doing in here? I wanted to have a shower.

Justin: Well. I'm having one. You snooze, you lose.

He threw a towel at her and she caught it and started to walk away with it.

Justin: Alex! Bring the towel back. I need that.

Alex: No I don't think so. Should've let me have a shower first, shouldn't ya.

Justin: That's my only towel. Unless you want to see me walking around naked.

She made a face of disgust.

Alex: Ew. No thank you.

She quickly placed the towel on the rack.

Justin: (sighs) Thank you.

Alex caught a glance of his privates and quickly turned away embarrassed. Justin caught her looking and blushed but didn't say anything. Alex quickly ran out of the bathroom. Harper woke up and bumped into Alex coming out of the bathroom.

Harper: Alex. Did you use all of the hot water?

Alex: I didn't use any. Justin's in there. And I'm having a shower next.

Harper was too tired to argue. She had just woken up.

Harper: (sighs)Ok.

Xxx

By this time they had all had a shower and were sitting down eating breakfast. Justin finished his breakfast and shrugged on his Professor's jacket. Alex eyed him up and down. She thought he looked cute in his wiz-tech professor's suit.

Alex: (Teasingly) Have a good day at work baby.

Justin rolls his eyes.

Justin: Don't worry. When I walk in the door when I get back, I won't forget to shout 'Honey, I'm home'(!)

Alex: (playfully) You'd better.

Justin rolls his eyes again and Harper eyes the two suspiciously as Justin picks up his briefcase and flashes out. Harper gave Alex her infamous stare. Alex looked away.

Alex: Harper stop. You're freaking me out.

Harper obediently stopped the stare.

Harper: Ok. If you tell me what's going on between you and Justin.

Alex raised her eyebrow scoffing and laughing slightly.

Alex: What are you talking about? There's nothing going on between me and Justin.

Harper raised her eyebrow but shrugged.

Harper: It seemed like it to me.

Alex: Are you crazy Harper? Has somebody fried your brain?

Harper shook her head, rolling her eyes, and the girls laughed it off..

XXX

Later on that day.

Justin walked through the door looking frantic. Alex couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he was worried. She just wanted to walk over to him and kiss those worry lines away. _Ew, no. _She thought. _What am I thinking. It's Justin. My dorky brother. Ew._ Harper walked into the living room and saw Justin standing in the doorway.

Harper: What's up Justin?

Justin: I lost my keys.

Alex and Harper both laughed at him.

Justin: What?

Alex: Mia enchanted them to always end up on your person remember?

Justin: Harper? Is that true.

Harper: Yes. It's true. She's right Justin.

Justin wiped his forehead relieved.

Justin: Thanks. I can't believe I forgot that. Idiot.

He sat on the sofa and searched through his shoes, He found his keys in his left shoe. Harper and Alex looked at him sceptically. Justin was usually more level headed than this. Sure he exploded at the tiniest of things. But he wouldn't forget about enchantments on things such as keys. The girls grew worried.

Alex: Justin, you forgot to shout 'Honey, I'm home.'

Justin: huh. Oh sorry Alex. I'm not in the mood.

Alex came and sat next to Justin, their hips touching closely.

Alex: Justin. What else is bothering you?

Harper: It's not just the keys. There's something more.

He looked them in the eyes.

Justin: N-nothing. Nothing's bothering me. I'm fine.

He got up off the couch and stormed out of the apartment. Alex got up to follow him. Harper pulled her down next to her.

Harper: Don't. He'll come around. He'll tell us when he's ready.

Alex nodded slightly but was very worried.

JUSTIN POV-recalling scene.

I had just come home from wiz-tech. One of my fellow professor's teased me about Alex. HE threatened to hurt her and I lost it. I went for him. On top of that I had now lost my keys. This was shaping up to be the best day ever(!) I walked into the apartment and saw Alex sitting on the sofa. Lately, I had been thinking about her in a strange way. And I didn't understand it.

Harper: What's up Justin?

Justin: I lost my keys.

They both started laughing at me. Why were they laughing at me? My face grew slightly red in anger.

Justin: What?

I demanded.

Alex: Mia enchanted them to always end up on your person remember?

I was surprised by Alex's vocabulary, but I wasn't inclined to believe her because she's always up to something, even if some part of me did tell me that she was right. I looked to Harper for conformation.

Harper: Yes, it's true. She's right Justin.

I wiped my forehead relieved. Thank goodness.

Justin: Thanks. I can't believe I forgot that. Idiot.

I cursed myself. I sat on the sofa and searched through my shoes. I found my keys in my left shoe. Harper and Alex looked at me sceptically.

Alex: Justin, you forgot to shout 'Honey, I'm home.'

Justin: huh. Oh sorry Alex. I'm not in the mood.

I was definitely not in the mood for something like that. Alex came and sat next to me, our hips touching closely. If she got any closer, I would've gone hard. It took restraint not to bring her to bed with me right now. I gasped at my own thoughts. They were sick. I think- I don't know what I think. The one thing I do know is that I want her and that its wrong for me to. Very wrong.

Alex: Justin. What else is bothering you?

Harper: It's not just the keys. There's something more.

I looked them in the eyes.

Justin: N-nothing. Nothing's bothering me. I'm fine.

I lied. I got up off the couch and stormed out of the apartment. I couldn't deal with this right now. I ran to the park and threw myself on the bench. I saw Alex coming towards me. She sat next to me.

Justin: Go away Alex.

Alex:: Justin please. I need to talk to you.

Justin: I don't wanna talk to you right now.

Alex: Me personally? Have I done something to upset you, Justin?

Justin: No. You haven't.

Alex:: Are you sure? 'Cause you have that 'Alex is causing trouble' look.

I smiled at her and held her hand in mine.

Justin: It's not you Alex. You haven't done anything. This time.

Alex smiled back at me.

Alex: Ok then. What is it?

Justin: I-I can't say. Not yet.

Alex: When you're ready.

I nodded. She patted my hand and walked off. I couldn't help but stare at her as she did. My eyes wandered to places they shouldn't. I thought about what it would be like to feel her body. I snapped myself out of it. What were all these wrong thoughts about my little sister about? Was somebody toying with my mind? Was it my teenage boy hormones? I honestly didn't know. I needed answers. And I didn't have them yet.

Xxx pls review. I need to know what you guys think. Even if its harsh. But if its harsh put it as nicely as poss. pls. Thnx. Read on. Never stray from the path that lights your way. Xxx

Alex POV

I walked down the street thinking about Justin. I was worried. What could be bugging him? A girl maybe? I grew jealous at that suggestion. I frowned because I wasn't sure why. It was strange. I needed to figure it out. I had already confronted him. Maybe it was time for plan B. Go behind his back and see if Professor Crumbs or one of the wiz-tech students knows what's bugging him. I flashed into the family lair and walked into the portal. I ended up in wiz-tech. I walked down the halls and into Professor Crumbs' office. Well, it was Professor Crumbs' office. Technically, it was Justin's now. But I was relieved to find that professor Crumbs was there. I sat down by the desk.

Professor Crumbs: If you're looking for Justin, he's not here.

Alex: I came to talk to you.

Professor Crumbs: What about?

Alex: Justin. I'm worried about him. He doesn't seem himself lately. And he's depressed.

Crumbs: Depressed? Hm. It could be about that Professor he had a fight with the other day.

I was shocked. Were we talking about the same Justin here? It didn't seem like it. Justin would never be one to get into a fight.

Alex: Justin. Got into a fight with a Professor. Justin?

Crumbs: That's correct.

Alex: What about?

Crumbs: I think it'd be easier to understand if you saw it.

Professor Crumbs waved his wand and a TV screen appeared in front of them. Alex saw Justin in his wiz-tech robes walking down the hallway, studying papers that needed to be marked.

JUSTIN POV (Of wiz-tech Professor fight)

I was walking down the hallway studying papers that needed to be marked. Professor Crew came my way. He deliberately bumped into me, sending all my papers flying. I glared at him as I bent down to pick them all up. He snickered as he saw me struggling and walked away. I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily. He turned around and pinned me against the wall.

Crew: What did you say?

Justin: I didn't say anything.

Crew: Yeah. You better not have done Russo.

He let me go and I relaxed slightly.

Crew: And say hello for me to that pretty little sister won't you? I may just have to get her into bed with me. I bet that's the only thing she'd be good for.

I lost it. Flashing red lights appeared in front of my eyes. Anger flared up inside of me. I lunged at him, knocking him to the floor. I had caught him off guard. He hadn't expected me to act that way. In truth, neither had I. He rolled so he had the upper hand. I kicked him in the privates. He yelped in pain and rolled off me, holding them and rocking in an armadillo position. Professor Crumbs walked down the corner.

Professor Crumbs: Justin, Crew. Stop that this instant.

Crew: He started it.

Professor Crumbs: I know who started it. I saw everything. You shouldn't of provoked him.

I just stared on in shock. I can't believe I just did that.

Justin: I can't believe I just did that. I'm sorry.

Professor: Off to my office Justin.

Mia walked up to us.

Mia: Leave him be crumbs. It's the start of a realisation.

Realisation? Realisation of what? Mia walked away, but Professor Crumbs still took me to his office. I feared for my job.

Xxx

Alex POV

The video ended and Professor Crumbs sent the TV screen away. I tilted my head slightly, my mouth wide open. I was shocked. That… was not like Justin… at all. I wondered if he'd been taken over. No. He hadn't. He was still Justin. But something had made him snap and unleash a side of him I've never seen before.

Alex: D-did you fire him?

Professor Crumbs: No. He is an excellent professor. I'm not going to waste that because of this one little incident. It would be a great shame.

I nodded.

Alex: I-I- That wasn't Justin. I mean it was. But it wasn't. I've never seen him like that before.

Crumbs: I know. Me either. I don't think anyone has. I don't even think Justin has. He was so shocked that he did that. He was awfully upset by it.

I frowned. What was going on here?

Xxx

Normal Pov

A few weeks passed and Alex and Justin had been avoiding each other. They had both fallen for the other, but neither knew this. For these past weeks they had thought about each other in, what they thought, was an inappropriate and wrong way to think about one another. They had both realised their feelings for each other, but each only knew their own. They were scared to tell one another in fear of rejection, disgust and what the other might say. Alex sighed and decided to tell him. She knocked on his door and entered into his room. She sat by him on the bed.

Justin: Hey Alex.

Alex: Hey Justin. I need to talk to you about something.

Justin turned to face her with concern written on his face.

Justin: What is it?

Alex: Justin. I-I think. No, I know. I've fallen for you. I'm in love with you Justin.

Justin: You have? You are?

Alex nods.

Alex: Yeah. Please don't hate me.

Justin pulls her into a tight embrace.

Justin: I could never hate you Alex. Truth is, I've fallen for, and am in love with, you as well.

Alex: You have? You are?

Justin nods. The two leaned into each other and shared a sweet, passionate kiss.

*sex scene warning*

Alex rubbed up and down on Justin's thigh and he rubbed round her breasts. She took her top off. He took his jeans off. Clothes flew everywhere until eventually they were in their underwear. Alex stripped off her underwear slowly and deliberately. Justin mumbled into her bare chest, sucking her nipples.

Justin: Are you sure?

Alex: Yes.

Her voice came out like a moan. She gripped Justin's boxers with her teeth and ripped them off him. They grinded against each other. She teasingly rubbed her entrance lightly against the side of his cock. They both gave out a load moan. Justin placed himself inside her and trusted back and forth, gradually getting deeper and deeper inside her. He searched for her sensitive spots, pleased at her reactions. They screamed each others names as they reached their climax points and their juices flowed inside one another. They breathed heavily, but didn't pull out. They fell asleep inside each other.

*Xxx end scene xxx*

THE NEXT MORNING - HARPER POV

I woke up and got out of bed. I checked the fridge and saw that we were out of milk. I groaned, frustrated. I then walked myself to the bathroom. I really needed a pee. I saw that we were out of toilet paper. Great(!) I went to find Alex to tell her that I'm going over the shop and make sure she looked after the house while I was gone. I opened the door to her room and walked inside. There I found…. Alex and Justin, with Justin's cock inside her? Oh my freakin' god. What is going on here? I screamed and ran out the room.

ALEX AND JUSTIN POV

I awoke to a scream from Harper. She had spotted us in that compromising position and had screamed and ran out the room. I quickly pulled on some jeans and a top, afraid of what she might do in her panicked state. I then found her in the living room. I sat down at the table, getting ready to explain. I hope she isn't too freaked. And I hope she doesn't tell Mom and Dad. Then we'd really be in trouble.

NORMAL POV

Harper: What's going on?

Harper looked horrified.

Alex: Harper… I- We- We're together.

Harper: Y-you can't be together. It's incest.

Justin: We know…

Justin entwined his hand with Alex for emotional support sending her a sad smile.

Alex: Please don't tell Mom and Dad.

Harper: Don't tell? How can I not tell, Alex?

Justin: Please Harper.

He looked at her, his eyes pleading.

Harper: (Sighs) Fine, but only if… How strongly do you guys feel about each other? 'Cause this better be worth it.

Both: I love her/him.

They looked at each other lovingly.

Harper: Oh wow. I hadn't realised that… That is strong. Alright. I'll help you guys. But you'll have to tell your parents sooner or later.

They nod sadly, resigned.

Both: Ok.

Harper: I knew I was getting myself into deep water with you two staying here. I just didn't know how deep. Also, I take back what I said about kicking Justin out as soon as I saw him naked.

Alex smiled and they all laughed together.

Alex: Thanks Harper.

Xxx

Review pls. I love ya all. Its not gonna be happy families for long. And Im not just talking about what will happen when their parents find out. -evil laugh- he-he-he. Evil. Xxx

Xxx

A week later, their parents found out. They were in the Russo loft when it happened and their parents had walked in to find them kissing, she remembers. That night changed Alex Russo's life. But there's a reason for everything right?

Theresa: You're kissing your brother! It's disgusting.

Theresa spat in revolt. Alex felt tears well up in her eyes and gradually slide down her cheeks. Justin stood in front of her protectively, while Jerry spoke not a word, seemingly in shock, and Max was nowhere to be seen. Theresa slapped Alex and she sobbed harder rubbing her probbly bruised cheek. Fire flared in Justin's eyes. Justin glared at her, effectively giving her evils. He pulled Alex closer to him and wrapped her in his embrace. Jerry took a step towards them and grabbed hold of Theresa's hand.

Jerry: Now now theresa. there's no need for that.

He finally spoke. His voice was raspy and hushed, still very much in shock. There was also a slight hint of disgust in his voice, yet still Alex looked into his eyes hopefully. She was his little girl. Surely he would forgive her and accept this. Right? Jerry looked down at the floor as if he didn't want to look at the pair of siblings. He spoke again, his voice much harsher yet still hushed.

Jerry: i want you out of here. And don't come back.

Justin and Alex gasped in shock.

Justin: But-

Theresa crossed her arms and glared at them.

Theresa: Go.

She said quietly but in a harsh manner.

Justin: But- What about Max?

Theresa: He'll have to come visit you.

She scowled.

Theresa: If he even wants to that is. Now Go!

She said in a louder, slightly harsher tone.

Alex: But-

Theresa: GO!

Theresa shouted, her voice nothing but pure rage. The two didn't hang around a second longer. They picked up their bags and ran out the door as fast as they could, all the way to their appartment. They crashed onto their sofa, where they found Harper reading a book. She immediately put it down when she saw the looks on her friends faces.

Alex: They disowned us...

Alex spoke softly in disbelief. Harper gasped and out her arms around Alex and Justin in a comforting embrace.

Harper: That's horrible.

Xxx

A few days later.

Mia barged into Apt. 13B, urgency written on her face. Alex, Justin and Harper raised their eyebrows, confused as to what Mia's concern was over.

Mia: The dark angels are here! Gorog is alive!

All: What?

Mia: Come on. The others are out in the hall. We need to face this together.

Mia hurried out into the hall, with Justin, Alex and Harper following closely behind her. Gorog appeared in a puff of smoke, laughing evilly. He showed his black wings and cackled, pointing, somewhat accusingly, to Mia.

Mia: Gorog. To what do I owe the pleasure(?)

Gorog: I want you to come back to me, my dear. We would make a great team.

Mia shrugged, thinking it over, casually.

Mia: Yeah, we'd be pretty epic.

The rest of the magical creatures who lived on the thirteenth floor just stared at her, their mouths wide open in shock. Gorog grinned, showing teeth.

Gorog: So join me.

Mia: But I don't work on that side of the tracks anymore.

Justin: Yeah! Because you're evil!

Justin put in, rather unhelpfully. Gorog just continued to stare at Mia, but took Justin's comment as if Mia had said it herself and used it to his advantage.

Gorog: I'm no more evil than they are! Think about it. I never led you astray. I never pushed you aside. I never made you run.

At each comment, Mia's head got lower and lower in shame, grief and in acknowledgement to what he was saying.

Gorog: I never took away your son.

At this Mia's head snapped up, tears forming in her eyes and assaulting the floor. The others gasped as they saw her, as it was extremely rare for her to cry.

Mia: But you raped me.

The others gasped again. Gorog's expression softened.

Gorog: I know and I'm sorry. It was a terrible mistake and I admit that. They'd never admit to all the mistakes they've made! (softly) And would you give up our son for anything?

Again there were gasps all around.

Mia: (Softly No. (harshly) But I don't need to. He's dead.

Gorog's eyes looked droopy and somewhat depressed. All hints of his previous grin had completely dropped of his face. He looked somewhat normal, kind even.

Gorog: (softly) Mia. I really don't want to kill you. Please don't make me.

Mia nodded once in understanding, then looked up to meet Gorog's gaze, her tears gone, looking adamant and somewhat badass.

Mia: I'll join you Gorog.

Xxx

Well? Wadya think people? Likey or no likey? Shall I continue with a sequel or no? Ah who am I kidding, it's pretty shit. I was completely stuck for ideas on this. Well, review neway. They're much appreciated. Shout-outs wat u want? Virtual gift basket? I'll give it 0.0 awesome right? Stay fantabulous, ma broccoli's.

Xxx

I edited this because quite frankly it was shit because I couldn't be bothered to put the effort in. It was a long wait, but here's the edited version now. Is it better? And yes, I will be doing a sequel. that will be up soon. x

xxx


End file.
